shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Nuts and Dolts
Nuts and Dolts is the femslash ship between Ruby Rose and Penny Polendina from the RWBY fandom. Canon Penny first takes a liking to Ruby in "The Stray", when Ruby calls her "friend". Excited and eager to have a friend, she asks Ruby for confirmation on their relationship being a friendship, to which Ruby replies "Yeah, sure. Why not?" Penny admits to Ruby that she does not have a lot of friends, and thus greatly treasures their friendship. Penny later goes on help Ruby and her team fight Torchwick at the docks but after the battle when Ruby looks for her, Penny is already being driven away by an unknown figure. In Volume 2, having not seen each other in weeks, Penny acts as if she does not know Ruby. However, due to Ruby's persistence, Penny gives several excuses or reasons, but she eventually says that she was told not to talk to Ruby. Shortly after Penny saves Ruby from an oncoming truck, Ruby tells Penny she can trust her and that they are friends. Penny then reveals her damaged hands with exposed metal and tells Ruby she is not a real girl, but she is a synthetic person who can generate Aura. Despite this, Ruby still considers her a real person and promises to not tell anyone else Penny's secret. Penny was overjoyed at the fact that her friend still accepted her as a person, and wrapped her in a tight hug, saying she was the best friend anyone could have. Before one of Penny's matches in the Vytal Festival Tournament, she spots Ruby and tackles her in a hug. Later in the tournament, Ruby is devastated over Penny's destruction, dropping to her knees and sobbing at the loss of her friend. In "Our Way", Ruby remembers Penny's death, which causes her to lose her focus to harness her powers. After she regroups herself, she recalls happier memories with Penny. When Ruby arrives at Mantle she meets Penny's father, Pietro Polendina, who recognises Team RWBY from all the stories Penny told him. Before Ruby and the other can question him further they are interrupted by Grimm attacking. During the fight a rebuilt Penny appears and destroys most of the Grimm, revealing herself to be the protector of Mantle. Upon seeing Ruby for the first time Penny uses her rocket boot to speed toward Ruby and hug her. Later, Penny is part of the small ceremony that grants Ruby and the others their Huntress licences. The two then continue to work together to help Ironwood's plan of lunching a satellite to bring back global communication. Moments RWBY Chibi * In season 3, episode 8 Penny takes Ruby out at night to meet her new "friends", a group of fireflies. The montage that follows shows them playing together as Penny spins Ruby and around and as the two lay in the grass holding hands. Fanon Fans quickly started shipping Nuts and Dolts after Penny was introduced in Volume 1. It is sometimes joked to be the logical end to Ruby's love of weapons and machines. Shippers were understandably upset with Penny's death in Volume 3, with some choosing to drop the series as a result. Many fans believed that Penny would return in future volumes as she could be rebuilt and there was speculation over whether she would be the same Penny that Ruby knew. Shippers were extremely happy when Penny was indeed rebuilt and reunited with Ruby in Volume 7, allowing the ship to rise once more. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Ruby/Penny tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : Trivia * Their ship name is a pun on "nuts and bolts". The nuts refers to Penny. Weiss repeatedly referred to Ruby as a dolt, therefore together they are Nuts and Dolts. Gallery Nutsanddolts.gif Nutsanddolts2.jpg Nutsanddolts concept art.jpg|Concept art from V7E5 Spark Videos Remembering Penny Polendina (Nuts N' Dolts) RWBY ~ ruby and penny tribute RWBY Nuts and Dolts "Secrets" (RubyxPenny) Rwby Nuts and Dolts ~ All I want - ♡ - �������������������� - Nuts and Dolts AMV - RWBY - ♡ - Want You To Know Nuts and Dolts (RubyxPenny) RWBY AMV RWBY Invincible Android Lesbian Lover (Nuts n Dolts AMV) Sad machine ♥ nuts and dolts My RWBY Ship. Ruby Rose x Penny Polendina Nuts & Dolts-RWBY AMV What Sarah Said -RWBY AMV- Fireflies - RWBY AMV - Ruby & Penny (Nuts and Dolts?) Ruby- 【Speedpaint】Nuts N Dolts Navigation